Breaking a King's Heart
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: "Tell me!" He pleads loudly one last time. "I can't." I say. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Slowly the tears started to fall, one by one, in a small river down my face. "Tell me you love me." Caspian whispered in my ear. I held my breath. I could feel his warm breath blowing in my ear, rolling down my neck, sending shivers down my spine."Your Majesty, please..."
1. Departure from Love

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

"When will you leave?" He asks with his back towards me. Mother had me practice it a thousand times and still I cried each time. I wept until I could produce no more tears.

"Tomorrow, at dawn." I say in a firm voice, though my heart was drowning. I stood at the end of his bed, my hands balled into fists by my side. I watched as he gazed into the fire, his face harden with anger hidden by a political mask.

"I wish you the best of voyage." Caspian said, slightly turning his head to the side.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said softly. Caspian pushed away from the mantel. And for the first time in two months, he looked at me.

"Your Majesty," He scoffs out. "It wasn't Your Majesty two months ago." His eyes burned me. They had hardened with hate and pain but under glazed with love and sorrow.

"Your Majesty, please I'm engaged to someone else." Caspian walked closer. I pressed my back against the wooden bedpost.

"Tell me you love him." Caspian said, gently placing a hand on my right cheek. I bit down on my lower lip. I should have said something. But no words came out.

"You're engaged to someone else and yet you can't say you love your intended?" Caspian breathed out against my face. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Your Majesty, you're drunk. I think-" I had started to say before Caspian placed a finger on my lips.

"I may be a drunk, but I am not the fool. You are." The words stung my heart, but I knew they were true. Caspian's hands fell on my shoulders, trailing down my arms until they rested around my fists. He took my right fist and brought it up to his lips. I felt his soft lips press against the back of my hand. Soon they traveled to the tips of my clenched fingers.

"Just say you won't marry him!" Caspian begs. His eyes desperately pleading with my heart.

"I can't." I say, almost losing my voice. I had tried to cut my feelings off for him. I had told him about this as soon as I knew. But nothing I did could change my father's mind.

"Yes you can. I know you can. So why won't you make your self do it! I love you Nafaria!"

I was stone cold. I couldn't move at all. this wasn't the first time he had said it to me. But if was the first time the first time that it hung in the air and stung me, refusing to leave. It was hurting me like an open wound that wouldn't heal.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from letting the tears slip from my eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Caspian asked. It was a simple question. The answer was 'No' or 'Yes'. Yet I could feel my mouth dry up. My tongue felt a stone, weighing my words down. Seconds turned into minutes as Caspian waited for my answer.

"Answer me!" Caspian shouted at me, making me bump my head against the wooden bedpost. Caspian's hands landed on my shoulders. I looked away from him, staring dully into the fire.

"Tell me!" He pleads loudly one last time.

"I can't." I say. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from him. Slowly the tears started to fall, one by one, in a small river down my face.

"Tell me you love me." Caspian whispered in my ear. I held my breath. I could feel his warm breath blowing in my ear, rolling down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Your Majesty, please…" I pleaded out. Tears were streaming down. The will to ignore him was wearing thin.

"Tell me!" He shouted softly in my ear. His hands were still gripping my shoulders. He lowered his lips to the crook of my neck. Caspian's dry lips slowly placed open mouth kisses, trailing from my shoulder to my neck. Each one sent me down a road of buried memories. Ones that I had locked away a long time ago.

"Do you still love me?" Caspian whispered in my ear, leaning to place a light kiss on my side temple. His lips ghosted over from my temple to my chin. They were so close it almost felt like old times.

Finally he got the answer he wanted from me. He kissed me on the lips. They were pressed firmly against my frozen still lips.

When my body couldn't take it anymore. I gave in to the passion that was burning me alive. I opened my mouth, granting him permission. I wanted to drown myself with my own dying pleasure, but a part of me was telling at me to stop with this foolish game.

His hands fell down to rest on my waist, pulling me away from the wooden bedpost, but pulling me towards my King. The King that I'm being forced to leave behind. The King that I still love dearly. He gave me one more kiss before pulling away.

"Don't leave, don't marry him." Caspian looked into my eyes. When I finally opened them, they came with the tears that were killing my heart.

"I have too. I'm sorry." I sounded like I was almost begging. Soon his warmth was pulling away from me.

"No, I'm sorry for believing in you. To think that the girl who could stand in the face of danger and death would be so cowardly when it comes to fighting for love. True love." Caspian's voice spat out. Each word filled with poisonous venom, fell out of his mouth and hung in the air. The words stung but they were true. I was brave in battle but when it came to love, I was a scared girl. I couldn't face my heart as easily as I could face my enemies.

"I'm sorry." I said barely above a whisper. I quickly pushed past Caspian and headed for the door. My heart was beating loudly and tears fell from my eyes once more. I couldn't stand to see him so broken, but what could I do? I didn't have a choice.

I loved him and yet I am going to be wedded to another.

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can.  
**


	2. A New Battle for Everyday to Follow

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

The sun rose up to greet the parting moon. It casted it morning golden rays over the Telmarine Castle. The King however, was still awake for he had never gone to sleep the night before. He was still heartbroken over the loss of the woman he loved.

The sunlight spilled in past the curtained window of Nafaria. She was awake and dressed in a traveling cloak and riding boots. Her lady-maids rushed around her as they tried to finish up the last minute packing. Nafaria's mother, The Lady Griffin of Archenland, was walking around yelling at the servants.

Nafaria looked around at the remains of what used to be her chambers at court. The walls were bare and the floors were naked of their clothing as they were already packed in the trunks that waited near the door.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Nafaria mother asked. Nafaria nodded her head and followed her mother out of her chambers and down the hallway. The Castle was still quiet even in the early morning hours. Their horses waited in the courtyard. Nafaria and her lady-maids quickly walked down the winding stone stairs that led to the courtyard.

They were met with the King waiting. He was holding onto Nafaria's horse. She froze for a moment before resuming her steps next to her lady-maids.

"Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?" Lady Griffin asked in a brisk manner. Caspian said nothing but to glare at her. Lady Griffin nodded her head and mounted her horse. She motioned for the traveling party to follow her out to the road leading to the village.

"Your Majesty." Nafaria's voice was laced with a slight quiver. Caspian's hand was still clasped around the horse's reins. "I did not expect to see you up this early."

"I never went to sleep Nafaria." Any tenderness or love that was once there was gone. Caspian voice was harsh and cold. Nafaria licked her lips and looked down at the stone ground.

"What are you doing here Caspian?" Nafaria asked, letting herself slip back into old times when she thought they could get no better. Her eyes were filled with tears that would tear her apart.

"Don't go." Caspian stated simply and plainly.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Nafaria said as she mounted her horse and grabbed the reins without giving Caspian another glance. But Caspian hadn't let go of the reins.

"If you leave this Castle, I shall never forgive you." Caspian said looking up at Nafaria. She didn't look down, she couldn't look down.

"Then you best leave Your Majesty. Do not shed your tears for me for I do not plan on coming back." Nafaria said in a cold voice, the coldest she could muster. Her heart was truly breaking into a thousand pieces once more.

She pulled to reins out of Caspian's grasp and cantered past the gates to join her mother and her traveling party. She had reached the edge of the city, near the shipping docks, when she looked back at the Castle. It was nothing more than a small figure in the far distance. Nafaria knew she would regret this for the rest of her life, but it was her duty to her family. She couldn't and wouldn't let her family fall into a disgraced honor again.

She felt herself dying on the inside. 'How could I do this?' She asked herself. Nafaria shook her head and continued to canter down to the shipping docks. When she boarded the ship, her mother took her below deck and then locked her in her cabin quarters. Nafaria sighed as she sat down in a chair that was close to the ship's port hole. The wind that could push through, fell onto Nafaria's face and brought some small peace to her in the hectic life of politics and love. Both of which were never in her control.

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can. Sorry it was so short.  
**


	3. A Lover's Dying Guilt

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

"Your Majesty! You must come quickly! His Grace was injured. He requests your presence." Lady Bennett begged her Queen to leave her chambers. Queen Nafaria looked up at the voice of her lady-in-waiting. She stood up from her wooden desk, her dress billowing behind her as she followed her lady-in-waiting to her husband's bed chambers. Once she entered the room she noticed that her King was surrounded by the King's Council.

"My Queen, you are here." The King's horse voice said. Queen Nafaria quickly made her way over to her dear husband.

"My King, what has happened?" She asked in a worried voice. She sat next to him and held his hand. With her other free hand she gently stroke her husband's forehead.

"My dear it is nothing to worry about. It was just a simple hunting accident. Oh now don't fret about me. Go, bring the children to me." Queen Nafaria had small tears forming in her eyes. She looked over to Lady Bryn, who nodded her head and went off to gather the children.

"My dear, please let me cover your leg. I don't want the children to question you-"

"Hush now wife. The children will see something of this like in their life. Why not see it now?" The Queen knew better than to argue with her ailing husband, so she nodded her head and remained quiet till Lady Bryn had brought the children in.

"What has happened father?" Prince Andrew asked in his childish concerned voice. Queen Nafaria looked concerned, first at her oldest child and then to her ailing husband. Her husband shook it off.

"Nothing that you need to worry about my boy. Tell your mother she has nothing to fret about." The king gave a weak laugh as he tried to look healthier than what he really was.

"I have everything to fret about, my dear. Andrew go bring your sisters and your brother." Queen Nafaria watched her eldest son jump off the bed and take the shy seven year old's hand with the little five year old following them.

"How are the Princesses?" King Ralston asks his daughters. They crawled up onto the bed and joined their father and brother. Queen Nafaria stood up to make room for her children and watched as her husband spent his, possible, last hours with his family.

She asked for everyone to leave the bed chambers. She wanted to spend a few minutes alone with her family privately. Although it was clear that her husband was in pain; he never once showed it to his children. He smiled and laughed with them. He picked up his youngest child, a girl of two years, and placed her near his chest, holding her like he had always done before. Queen Nafaria thought back on how much she didn't deserve this man. Her husband. He was a good king, a kind husband, an excellent friend, and a wonderful father to her children.

The Royal Family spent the rest of the night in the the private chambers of the King Ralston. The Queen tried to keep a smile on her face as she watched her children and her husband play on his bed. One by one the children fell asleep, laying themselves all over the bed.

"This was very nice dear." King Ralston said in a weak strained voice.

"Please don't believe that this is the end, my love. You have a family that needs you. A Kingdom that needs a strong leader, Andrew is still too young." Queen Nafaria said in a soft voice. She held onto King Ralston's hand, drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"I do not control when I come or go. My dear Nafaria, please do not worry. My time was long time coming." King Ralston voice was growing weaker. Queen Nafaria felt the tears well up. They started to spill one by one down her face in a small stream. Queen Nafaria's grip grew stronger on her dying husband's hand.

"I'm sorry my dear, but he is calling me." King Ralston voice soon faltered into nothing. A small sharp cry burst out from Queen Nafaria's lips. The tears rolled down her face and covered her in a broken heart. Queen Nafaria's cry's were near silent and drowning her voice. She called out for the Lady Bryn.

"Your Majesty called?" Lady Bryn asked. Queen Nafaria turned her head to her children's governess, tears streaming down her face.

"Take the children out, now." Queen Nafaria's voice was breaking. Lady Bryn nodded her head and quickly gathers three more lady maids to help with the sleeping young royals.

"Bring the King's Council in please. Tell them it is urgent." Queen Nafaria ordered out, once her children were out of the room. The guards posted at the door followed the orders.

The next morning Queen Nafaria wore only white and a gold veil. She was in mourning of her husband. The whole kingdom was waiting on the Queen's official word on the King. She hadn't said a word to anyone, not even her children.

Queen Nafaria gave her official word to her Court and to the people of the Kingdom.

"On this day, we grieve for the lost of our beloved King, my dear husband and the wonderful father to our children. It is true that our King passed away during the night. He spent the last hours and moment with his family in his private chambers. It is true that the King was ill and that was increased by the hunting accident that occurred the other day."

The speech that she gave was short and simple. She needed to start preparing for his funeral. As was custom she would invite all of the neighboring Royals and she would rule the Kingdom until her son was old enough to rule on his own.

The only thing that she feared was inviting Caspian and his Queen. It had been ten years since she had last seen her. Ten years since she last spoke to him, ten years since she had written to him. She hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between them. She knew she broke his heart but she had her obligations to follow, and she couldn't be angry at him for marrying the King's Lord Chamber's daughter. He had his own obligations to follow. It was the way of the Court. The way of nobles and Royals.

But had ten years really changed everything?

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can. Sorry it was so short.  
**


	4. Embers that Glow

**This is an update version of the same story. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

The slow music started, signaling the beginning of the funeral procession. The whole Kingdom came to pay their respects to the fallen King and his widowed Queen. Queen Nafaria tried to stay strong for her kids. Her four small children trailed behind her, and the young Prince Andrew had a casted down look on his face.

The walk from the Castle to the Moon Lake seemed to take forever. It seemed a lifetime ago when she last took her husband down the lake. It was after the birth of their third child. She asked King Ralston to bring her to the lake. It was one of the few moments that she had King Ralston. Since she had landed in the Kingdom's harbor she had very few moments to know her husband in private. The whole Kingdom had stopped their daily labors and instead came to follow the funeral procession down to the lake.

Queen Nafaria sat on the throne as she accepted the nobles and foreign royals' condolences. She silently nodded her head and gave her thanks. She was halfway through the line of people when she spotted King Caspian and Queen Evana. They walked arm in arm down the line of people. Queen Nafaria sat up a little taller when she came into eye contact with King Caspian.

"Your Majesty," King Caspian greeted with a deep bow. His wife, Queen Evana, gave Queen Nafaria a little curtsey. "Our deepest condolences on the loss of your husband. May he rest in peace within Aslan's country."

Queen Nafaria nodded her head in appreciation.

"Thank you. I do hope that you stay for the feast to celebrate my husband's life." Queen Nafaria said as she looked at the younger Queen and her husband, Queen Nafaria's former lover.

King Caspian nodded his head.

"It would be an honor." King Caspian said. Queen Evana smiled while King Caspian gazed a little longer at Queen Nafaria. The Queen of Archenland kept her head held high. It was an awkward first met after years apart. But she couldn't risk anybody knowing. Especially since her husband had just died.

As the night continued, the hour of the feast drew nearer. Queen Nafaria fumbled around with the golden bejeweled necklace. Her lady-in-waiting had just finished her hair and was now waiting for the Queen to be ready to make the descent from her private bed chambers to the great hall for the feast.

"Let us go now. I shouldn't keep the guest waiting any longer." Queen Nafaria stood up and made her way to the doors. Her guards opened the doors and Queen Nafaria slowly made her way down to the great hall. Once she was there they announced her presence and everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down to her. She smiled to all of them and took her seat at the head of the table. The feast continued with merriment, music and laughter.

The Queen looked on as she ate her food and laughed with her ladies-in-waiting. The feast was in full swing and the thoughts of any sorrow were wiped away. The court was laughing and dancing without a care in the world.

"Will her Majesty be willing to dance with me?" King Caspian asked as he walked up the stairs of the pedestal and bowed down politely. Queen Nafaria looked at the awaiting hand that King Caspian offered her. She was stunned silent.

"Your Majesty?" A lady-in-waiting asked. Queen Nafaria slowly came out of her face and nodded her head in head acceptance. She looked at the faces around her and then stood up and walked around the table. She took King Caspian waiting hand she instructed for a waltz.

As the music started, memories were stirred awake. Queen Nafaria fumbled with the folds of her dress.

"King Caspian, how are you faring?" Queen Nafaria asked. This was the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." King Caspian said. They continued with the awkward waltz across the floor, with all eyes on them. The Archenland court, as well as other foreign Royals, watched wide eyed as the Queen of Archenland and the King of Narnia waltzed across the marble floor among the other dancers.

They tried to keep things low key between them, at least in front of everyone, but it didn't stop them from feeling the flame that hadn't died ten years ago.

"Why haven't you danced with your wife?" Queen Nafaria asked. She kept up the courtier smile on her face. King Caspian grimaced. It did not go unnoticed by Queen Nafaria.

"What is wrong?" Queen Nafaria held concern on her face. The courtier smile dropped and replaced with the true concern of a real friend.

"She is not like you. All she is concerned with is keeping up with the latest fashion and gossip. Her father saw the chance of gaining more wealth and power if his daughter was my wife. He was sadly mistaken. I miss you." King Caspian said almost mournfully. Instantly the Queen placed a courtier mask on her face. She couldn't let anyone else know what she was feeling.

"I thought you said you wouldn't forgive me if I left." Queen Nafaria said almost pulling away from King Caspian's embrace.

"That was before I married the wrench." King Caspian spat out. It was Queen Nafaria's turn to wince at his words.

"She doesn't seem all that bad. Have you even given her a chance?" Queen Nafaria asked. King Caspian let out a sigh.

"Met me out in the gardens?" King Caspian asked. Queen Nafaria nodded her head as the waltz came to an end.

Two hours had passed since King Caspian and Queen Nafaria last touched. The fest was coming to an end as it was almost one in the morning. Slowly the nobles and visiting royals left the banquet hall and ascended to their assigned rooms in the Archenland Castle. The night sky was still scattered with diamond like stars.

They met by the fountain, which was near the center of the gardens. Queen Nafaria found King Caspian sitting on the ledge of the fountain holding a lilac in one hand and a red tulip in the other.

"Caspian please don't." Queen Nafaria said. She held up her hands trying to ignore the flowers in his hands.

"You know that I never meant to say any of those words. I was just so broken then. I still love you." Caspian said as he held out the red tulip. "You have always been my first true love, and always will be." He held out the other flower. Nafaria accepted them with a slightly pained smile on her face.

"Nafaria. You are always welcomed back. Maybe you could visit me, you could met my son." Nafaria smiled.

"That would be nice. But I have my family here; I have a country to run. Things are not as easy as they once were." Nafaria said as they sat down on the bench, across from the fountain.

"Nothing ever is now. You have a wife and a young son. I've lost my husband and I have four young children to look after. A new King of Archenland whom is no older than your son." Nafaria said. Her voice was breaking. So much was happening to her in such little time. Her head was spinning. Nafaria's life was turning upside down again. She placed the flowers down on her lap and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Why must everything be more complicated now than they were ten years ago?" Nafaria couldn't stand to sit anymore. She stood up so suddenly, taking Caspian by surprise. Nafaria was breathing heavily. She started to claw at the front of her dress, trying to undo the corset's bindings.

"I can't breathe." She announces and started to walk farther into the garden. Caspian was worried for her own well being and followed into the garden. He watched as she turned left and right, still clawing at her corset.

"Nafaria, what's wrong?" Caspian said, trying to keep up with her. Nafaria looked around her. She started to sway but before she could fall, Caspian grabbed her. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning. Instantly he started to worry. He picked her up bridal style and carried back to the main banquet hall.

"Someone help. The Queen has fainted." Caspian called out. Instantly the music stopped and everyone was rushing towards the unconscious Queen that laid in Caspian's arms. Queen Nafaria's personal guards came to carry her to her bed chambers, out of Caspian's grasp. He stood in the hall as he watched helplessly. Carrying his long ago lover to another part of the Castle. But he was more worried than he had ever been before. She seemed fine this morning and at the beginning of the reception. So what had changed so drastically?

* * *

**I hoped you liked reading the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'll try and post more as soon as I can.  
**


	5. Court Gossip: Part I

**So yes this is a lot shorter then all my other chapters and I do apologize for that but it has been so long since I've updated that I felt really bad. So here's the quick chapter. I will have more for Chapter Six.  
**

**Please enjoy the story. Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

The whole palace was in a frenzy over what had happened to the Queen the night before. King Caspian was worried sick. His wife tried to calm her husband's nerves.

"It will be alright my love." Queen Evana whispered. King Caspian pulled himself away from the shallow Queen. He didn't want to wait in his court chambers. He wanted to be in the bed chambers with the Queen he loved. Queen Nafaria.

"My king, Queen Nafaria will live I'm sure of it." Queen Evana said once again. King Caspian rolled his eyes. His wife sat on the chaise while he paced back and forth in front of the hearth. King Caspian's mind was in a wreck. He cared for the Queen of Archenland, the woman who was once his beloved, the woman he still loved.

"You know nothing about how she is going to live. She could die tonight and you would only care about looking beautiful and catching up on the latest gossip on who did it." King Caspian snapped at her. Queen Evana looked a little hurt but King Caspian didn't look at her. How could he look at the woman he swore to love for eternity and know that she truly didn't' care for the woman who stole his heart years ago?

As the day grew on, little to no information was leaked on how the Queen of Archenland was doing. Foreign Royals and court nobles tried to make the day as normal as possible, but it was quiet hard for Caspian to try and doing anything straight. He was constantly asking about the Queen. Others found it odd; for the King of Narnia to be asking about the Queen of Archenland. Sure everyone knew they had a past together as friends. After all she did grow up in the Narnia court. But they hadn't talked to each other in over ten years. So why was the King of Narnia acting so weird?

* * *

"Your Majesty?" A voice called out. King Caspian turned around and saw his most trusted friend. Charles, Duke of the Western Woods, Lord Protector of Lantern Waste.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" King Caspian asked as he walked over to his friend and gave him a hug.

"I heard what happened to Nafaria. I came as quickly as I could." King Caspian pulled away from his friend's grasp and looked at Charles dead in the eyes.

"It is no long Nafaria. She is a Queen in her own right and you will address her as such." King Caspian said with a monotone voice. Charles saw that his friend as not joking. Charles nodded his head.

"I understand. It's just been so long since I've seen her. The last I saw of her, she was running around with you in the hallways causing all sorts of trouble." Charles said, cracking a smile.

"You must never speak of that here. It was ten years ago but it still can ruin her." King Caspian warned. Charles nodded his head. He knew the whole story between King Caspian and Queen Nafaria.

As the day grew into a week and a week grew into two weeks, rumors were going around saying that Prince Andrew was to become King if the Queen did not awaken. King Caspian was starting to worry more and more.

"They say that the Queen was awake for a few minutes but when she closed her eyes she didn't wake up again." One courtier said.

"They don't think she will awaken again. I've heard that the late King's brother has already made arrangements for Prince Andrew to ascend the throne." Another said. It drove King Caspian insane. He didn't want to think that it was possible that his beloved could die.

* * *

A week later there was news that Queen Nafaria was slowly getting better. She was still confined to her chambers. No one was allowed to visit the Queen as her royal physicians were still trying to figure out what had poisoned her. All anyone knew for certain was someone had tried to kill the Queen. The question that went unanswered was, Who and Why?

"Lady Bryn?" The Queen of Archenland called out. Lady Bryn walked over to the Queen.

"Yes your Majesty?" Lady Bryn knelt down to the Queen's level.

"Bring my children."

"Your Majesty, they say I should not-"

"I don't care what they say! I ordered you to bring my children to me. So bring them forth!" Queen Nafaria shouted out. She slowly pushed herself up in a sitting position, refusing the help of anyone. She was sick of everyone watching over her like she was dying. Yes she knew that someone had tried to kill her but they didn't succeed so therefore she was very much well enough to order people around and well enough to see her kids. She needed to see her kids. She wanted to make sure that they were okay with her own eyes.

At times like this she didn't know who to trust. She was at high risk of political threats as well as death threats and attempts on her life. Now that she was a widow, there would be many who would contend for the Queen of Archenland's hand in marriage. Many who are power greedy and would only seek to gain from the title of King. Her new Husband, of course, would only be King Consort. The rightful King would be her oldest son, the Prince Andrew.

"Mother?" A young scared voice called out. Queen Nafaria looked over to the chamber doors and saw her eldest son poke his head out.

"Come in darling. Don't be scared." Prince Andrew came in, followed by his younger siblings. The younger Princesses and the younger Prince were carried in by their governess, the Lady Bryn.

"Thank you Lady Bryn that will be all. You are all dismissed." Queen Nafaria stated in a loud and authorizes voice. Servants glanced at each other and then to the royal physicians who then looked at the Queen.

"Your Majesty-" One of the physicians started to say.

"I said you were all dismissed, did I not?" Queen Nafaria said in a voice that threatened anyone to speak against her. No one did. So, as quietly as they could, all the present attendants left the room as they were ordered to do so.

"Are you alright Mother? You seem cross." Prince Andrew said. His eyebrow created a crease in his forehead, which made his mother worry for her son.

"I am fine my son. I have been sick for the past week and half, as you know. But I feel much better now that I have my children here with me. Please tell me, how are your studies coming along?"

* * *

**So short as it is, I hope you liked it. Please don't be mad at me. I will write more as soon as I can. I love you all and thanks for all of the review that I get.  
**


	6. Fading Memories

**Yeah, so this is the sixth chapter but it's not as long as I had hoped but my looping of chapter to chapter is not going in the order I want. Cause then I'm thinking "Oh this would be great to put here or here or there" and yeah. So enjoy!  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

**Nafaria's P.O.V  
**

**12 years ago**

I sat by the window in my bed chambers at court, waiting for my best friend to return home. It has been about three or four months since I last saw my friend.

I sat by the window to see the ships flag flying or a messenger running up the dirt path. I wrote to him as often as I could. And I would cherish the letters I got in return.

"Nafaria!" A familiar voice shouted out. I rolled my eyes. 'Aslan, what does she want know?' I thought.

I stood up from my seat by the window and walked out of my bed chamber and into the family living quarters.

"Yes, mother what is it?" I asked. My mother's hand snapped around and looked me up and down.

"Are we expecting anyone?" I asked since I knew that mother never looked me up and down unless we were expecting someone important.

"Yes, your father and the Ambassador of Archenland."

"Why the Ambassador?" I asked clearly confused. Mother ignored my question and shook her head. I let out a sigh and went to go sit by the window. The view from our living quarters was not as good as the one from my bed chamber but it was still a view.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and my father's voice laughing.

"We will see, we will see." He laughed. I turned around to see my father and the Ambassador walk through the door. I immediately stood up and curtsied. My head was bowed to the ground.

"Ah, Ambassador may I present my daughter. Lady Nafaria Griffin." I could feel the Ambassador smile at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Nafaria." The Ambassador said. My father came over to me and placed his hand in front of my face to take it. I accepted my father's hand and slowly stood up. I smiled at the Ambassador. He was an older man with gentle looking eyes and a warm fatherly aura to him.

"The pleasure is all mine sir." I said. I truly didn't know why he was here though.

My father led the Ambassador into our small dinning quarters. I didn't want to hear what they were talking about so I decided to slip out of our family chambers and walk around the Castle grounds.

I walked around the inner courtyard and stumbled upon the hidden pond that I frequently visited. I sat down by the edge and started to play with the cool crystal clear water. My reflection was disturbed by the ripples. I looked around and thought about all the times I came here. My friend and I would spend most of our free time here, sharing secrets, talking of politics, of court life, and of the life we wish we could lead. I miss the moments we shared. Everything was changing.

Suddenly I heard loud fanfare far off in the distance. I quickly stood up and ran out of the garden. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, in and out of hallways. Finally I made it to the stables. I barely bother to put the saddle on my horse correctly. I was too excited. That was when I heard a familiar chuckle.

"And where might the lady be off to?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head slightly.

"Charles, leave me be. I must go down to the city. I promised him I would meet him at the city's square." I said to my other best friend. I heard him chuckle once more.

"Let me accompany you then, it is not wise for a lady of your age to be roaming the streets alone." I sighed as I put the bridle on my horse.

"Very well, but please hurry. I don't want to be late."

"Little bird, I am already done. I was waiting for you." I smiled and shook my head. I hated my nickname. I was 'Little bird' because when all three of us were little Charles thought my last name, Griffin, was a little bird. And so thus the name has stuck, much to my annoyance.

"He told you, didn't he?" I asked. Charles nodded his head. We mounted our horses and rode out of the Castle grounds. We trotted down the path leading to the city. We could see the town's people gathering around the procession.

"Long live the Kings and Queens!" A voice shouted out. Instantly I had a confused smile on my face. I knew Caspian was coming but I didn't think of the Kings and Queens of old. I thought Aslan would have sent them home. To their world.

* * *

**10 years ago **

It was my second day in Archenland; I sat in my new bed chambers and kept thinking about Caspian. I had tried to suppress my emotions for him but every now and then I would end up crying myself to sleep. It had taken us two weeks to travel from Narnia to Archenland.

"Nafaria!" A voice shouted out. I sighed and got off my bed and made my way to my living quarters.

"Yes mother?" I said softly. My hands were folded in front of me and my eyes were casted on ground.

"What are you wearing? Your fiancé wishes to see you soon. Hurry put on something more appropriate." Mother scolded me.

"Yes mother." I said and turned to leave. I quickly closed my bed chamber's door and locked it. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes before I met my fiancé. Inside, my heart was literally hurting. I felt like I was going to die. I took a shaky deep breath.

Slowly I started to undress myself and then grabbed my other dress that was hanging in my wardrobe. The dress was a tight fitting bodice covered with grey sliver silk and forest green silk sleeves. The forest green fell down to the floor with the grey silver going down the middle front of my dress.

I sat down in front of my vanity mirror and looked at myself. 'What am I doing here?' I asked myself. This was not who I was. Caspian was right; I could stand up to my enemies but not against love. I started to put my make-up on. Small amounts of eye shadow were brushed on to my eyelids. My lips were painted a soft color of pinkish red. My hair was decorated into a half up half down style. I looked once more at my reflection and realized I didn't know who I was anymore.

"Nafaria, dear are you dressed?" Mother voice asked through the door. I let out a sigh and got up from my table and walked over to my door. I unlocked it and let my mother in. She scolded me for not adorning myself with the gifts from my betrothed. But how could I? I felt like I was betraying myself more and more just by being here. If I was to adorn myself with the King's gift I would be lying to myself, I would be lying to his Majesty. My mother tried to prepare me for this but I still couldn't let go of Caspian.

"Wear the emerald diamond encrusted necklace he gave to you. That would suit your dress best." Mother said. I nodded my head and turned to grab the necklace and the matching earrings out of my trunk. I handed them to Mother, who in return latched the necklace onto my neck and handed me the earrings once she was done. I slipped on the earrings and turned around for Mother's approval.

"Now you look more presentable." Mother said. I nodded my head and waited for Mother to say something else.

"Now when the King comes, you are to say nothing unless spoken to or instructed otherwise. Do you understand?" Mother asked forcefully.

"Your father needs the match to work for him to be forgiven by the King. And because of who we are we must be approved by the King, so don't mess this up." Mother reminded me. I was silent when I nodded my head and looked at Mother in the eyes. She had a grim smile on her face which disappeared once she heard the quarters' door opening.

"Your Majesty," Mother said with a courtier smile and a deep curtsey. I followed suit and paid my respects. Father stood next to the King, hat in hand and behind the King. The King looked to my mother and then to me. He had a gentle smile on his face as he held his hand out for me to take.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you." I said. The King smiled and placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head to plant a kiss on my lips. The kiss did not take me by surprise since it was customary to do so.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Lord Griffin you have lied. Your daughter is more beautiful than you've said." The King looked back to my Father and smiled at him. My Father had a look of relief on his face. I glanced over to Mother who smiled at me and silently urged me to say something.

"Would Your Majesty care for anything to drink?" I asked in my sweetest voice. The King smiled and nodded his head. I led the King to our dinning quarters and silently took a deep sigh.

'What am I doing?'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review so I can answer any questions or concerns. I love reading them all so please leave a review. **


	7. Please, No

**Hey I'm back. I'm not dead. I'm not missing. I'm just really really really busy. Anyway if any of you celebrate Hanukkah, Happy early Hanukkah because I probably won't post anything during Hanukkah. I'm trying to finish another story before Christmas day cause it goes along with Christmas and once Christmas is over what's the point.  
**

**There are a few movie references in this chapter. I won't name but would love to see if you know the Name of the Movie. There is a quote from the Movie as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

**Nafaria's P.O.V  
**

**10 Years Ago**

My wedding day was only three days away and the preparations for my big day were driving everyone else insane except for me. I wasn't all that thrilled with being married to the man my parents had set me up with. I hardly knew him, let alone anything about him. My parents told me he was of good family and had a handsome income of 15000 cores a month. It was quite a lot of money I'll admit, but I didn't care for such income. What I truly wanted was to be back in Narnia with Caspian. But I knew that would never happen for Mother and Father would certainly disown me and they would become enemies of Archenland and then things would not be peaceful between Narnia and Archenland.

"Nafaria!" A loud voice rang out. I looked away from my window and towards my chamber door. It was my Mother.

"Yes Mother?" I ask as I stood up and gave her a little curtsy.

"Your betrothed wishes to see you." Mother said. I sighed. Not again.

"Mother may I not. I have no kind wishes to see him again." I said softly. I prepared myself for my Mother's wrath. She glared at me. Her face was all red.

"How dare you!" Mother shouted. "You ungrateful little brat." She shouts again, this time striking me across my face. "After everything your Father and I have done for you, now you wish to no longer see you betrothed." I stood there silently and still. It wasn't the first time I had been slapped or yelled at.

"You will stop this nonsense and go down to see him. I don't want to hear any such thing negative about your intended or otherwise. You will marry him and that will be the end of it. Do you understand?" My Mother's glare was harsh and unforgiving. I swallowed my pride and nodded my head. I did not wish to have her strike me again anytime soon.

"Good. Now go." She grabbed my arm and shoved me out of my bed chambers and into our living quarters. I stumbled slightly. I let out a frustrated sigh and then held my head up high. I didn't care for my aging fiancé. I didn't want to be here in the first place.

I walked out of the family chamber and down to the gardens where I knew I would find him. My fiancé was close to dead and my family wanted me to marry him because he was rich. They wanted more money through my marriage and they thought that this was the best way. I loathed my parents sometimes. I couldn't understand why they would want me married to a forty year old something while I am only seventeen.

My walk down to the garden was not long enough. I soon spotted my intended. He gave me a grim smile, which in return I nodded my head and gave him a curtsy. Formalities.

"How do you fare this afternoon, my dear?" The aging man asked. I held back my disgust as he grabbed my hand.

"Quiet well my lord. What of you?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer. I just wanted to get away from him. I didn't care if he was sick or healthy.

"Very well, now that you are here my dear." I gave him a light nodded and joined him as we walked down one of the many paths in the garden. Our small talk soon started to die. I was not all that interested in what he had to say.

"Why so quiet my darling?" My fiancé asked. I looked up from flower that I was staring at intently.

"Nothing my dear, just thinking. That's all." I said with a small smile. He looked at me with stern eyes.

"Pray tell, what's on your mind? You have been quiet for the last few days my dear." I shook my head slightly. He placed his thumb and forefingers under my chin, in a firm matter, and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"It is nothing darling, just thinking of the past." I said with a courtier smile. But my smile did not calm my fiancé's temper.

"I thought we made it clear that the past no longer exists. You are starting a new life with me, as my wife." His fingers under my chin were pressing against me harder and harder. It felt as though there might be a bruise there later.

"I know. It's just-" I began to say before his harsh eyes stopped me.

"You are to become my wife in three days time. I will not have you talking anymore of your past, of what you long for. You are to be a silent and dutiful wife to me and a mother to my son. Do I make myself clear?" My fiancé said, raising his voice ever so. I didn't dare to look up or acknowledge that he didn't have a son. At least not yet in his mind.

"Answer me!" He shouted. I didn't dare move or breathe. I was to frighten. After a minute or so I slowly looked up to him.

"Very clear my dear." I say and nothing more. He gives me a curt nod and then leaves me in the gardens. I took a moment to take a deep breath and not think about what had just happened. I was to be married to that monster in three days. Three days! Surely I will not last our first year of marriage.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts; I didn't hear the footsteps of a stranger coming.

"Pardon my intrusion, but it seems you are not content with your suitor." A voice says. I was still frozen. I couldn't not move, not yet.

"What makes you believe that? " I say. "He has been nothing but kind to me." I say. I look up and see a man. At first glance I noticed how handsome he was. His eyes were memorizing, his stance showed confidence and strength, and his face showed to me the type of kindness that I was used to back in Narnia. Had I not known better I would have thought that this person, this man, was a Narnian.

"Is that the Kindness you wish to see from your future Husband?" The man questions. I was at a loss for words. My fiancé, whom was known to have a fluctuating temper, did not surprise me with his angry words.

"It is my fault. We women are but the property of men." I say almost too silently for my own ears to hear. The man shakes his head as he comes to sit by me. I can't help but move back just a little.

"Women are not Property of Men. They are Man's equal. And a man like him is not worthy of a woman like you. You are far too kind spirited for a temperamental man like him. And he is far to old." The man's joke at the end makes me crack a small grin.

"I thank you but I must be going. My Mother will worry now, no doubt my fiancé has told her of his displeasure." I say as I rise from the bench and quickly leave him.

Once I was safely inside a Palace Corridor I take a deep breath and head back to my family's Chambers. Not even caring if I get a tongue-lashing from Mother. The man I had just met, whose name I did not know, has shown me more respect and dignity then all the men combined, including my father, in the Archenland Palace. I was abhorred by the way the men treat the women. A fellow courtier had told me that "We Women are but the Property of Men".

"And just where do you think you are going!" A shrilled voice says. I closed my eyes and then turned around, opening them to an unruly sight that was my Mother.

"Yes Mother," I say in the sweetest voice that I can muster. She glares at me.

"You fiancé says that you were being defiant again. I told you. You cannot go around discussing you past relations with anyone, whether they be of lovers or friends. Nafaria you are slowly ruining your chances with the only man who will consider you. Your Father has done a great deal of trouble to secure you this match and I will not see you throwing it way for a man you can't not see and who will not marry you." My mother says in her angry tone. But her last note struck a chord with me.

"What do you mean 'will not marry me?'" I ask. My Mother's eyes widen at this and I realize that it was something that she was trying to hide from me. She thinks about it for a second before looking at me in the eye.

"Exactly that, my dear. He did not wish to marry you. You were only for his sport." I glared at my Mother. My angry was seething through.

"That is a lie and you know it. He loves me!" I shouted. I started to make my way over to her but she did not back down. I wasn't like her and I wasn't expecting her to anyway.

"He Loved you, my dear. Loved, as in past tense. He doesn't care for you anymore. And last that I heard he was planning on marry a Lord's daughter or someone of that rank. My dear child, in a world like this you must go after any man willing to care for you. And in this case it is with you fiancé!" My Mother shouts out the last sentence. I shake my head.

"You were always a liar. A very talented liar Mother. But I will not and I cannot marry him. He is old enough to be my Father." I protested. Mother raised her hand and struck me. I didn't even flinch I was too angry at her.

"You will marry him and that is final. As of now you, my little brat, are confined to you bed chambers without supper." She shoves me to my door. I turn around to look at her once more before leaving her.

"Fine but I would rather die than to ever lay in bed with that Beast!" I shouted. I slapped the door in my Mother's face and started to rip off all of my clothing.

Why? I thought.

Why him? Why me? Why did that man say the things he did? Why did my Mother have a lying tongue? Why did I have to be born a girl?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review so I can answer any questions or concerns. I love reading them all so please leave a review. Please don't hate me for being so slow.  
**


End file.
